<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reuniting by AuriferousEyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496819">Reuniting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuriferousEyes/pseuds/AuriferousEyes'>AuriferousEyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Romance, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:09:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuriferousEyes/pseuds/AuriferousEyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko asks y/n to help him avoid a marriage proposal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Gaang &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reuniting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Fire Nation gardens were one of your favourite parts of visiting. They had a tranquility you could never find in Omashu, and one you desperately needed. You loved the Earth city, and were happy that Aang had asked you to remain there to act as his ambassador to the new king. But Spirits, it was loud. </p><p> That's why the moment you arrived at the palace you had beelined towards the most secluded garden it had, needing to find peace before the royal feast Zuko had asked his old friends to attend. You hadn't visited the city of your birth in a while, and you felt uncomfortable in the palace. Noble blood or not, the place made your skin crawl. </p><p>Underneath a gingko tree, feeding the turtle-ducks, was where Zuko found you. He bursted through the doors leading to the inner sanctum, his eyes wild and his long hair dishevelled. Your heart dropped at the sight of him despite the scare he gave you. He was beautiful. Somehow every time you saw him, he looked better than the last. You thought feelings were supposed to fade. </p><p>"Y/n." He sighed with relief, striding over to you and grasping your arm. You tried to ignore the electricity in his touch. "There you are. Come with me." </p><p>"Uh, hello! Didn't think I'd see you until the party tonight." You stammered, unsure as to why you were being pulled so urgently by the scarred king. What a hello after not seeing each other for two years. </p><p> He looked like a king now. With his cascading black hair, strong set to his jaw.  He had settled into Lordship better than you thought, despite the scorn and unrest from his people. You were proud of him for it, and he pissed off the people you didn't like. </p><p>You struggled to reconcile this man in front of you with the youth you met half a decade ago. That boy was scrappy, hot-headed, with eyes that burned into you from across the fire. The boy that you had grown fond of, though you would never admit to it.</p><p> There were times that you thought it was reciprocated.  Lingering touches, bedrolls placed close together under starry skies. The emotion in his eyes when he embraced you after the end of the war, holding you longer than anyone else. But after he took his title it seemed to vanish. You couldn't be surprised, he had a world to fix. What would someone like you do for him? That hadn't stopped you from hoping, though. </p><p>But it was too late now. You'd both grown. And you were fooling yourself to imagine anything there. He never reached out to speak to you like the others had, and ignored a letter you had sent with Sokka a few years ago.  Even when you got together with friends, he seemed distant. You wondered if you could still even call him a friend. </p><p>He finally pulled you into a room where Iroh and Aang were seated at a table. You grinned at the sight of them, elated to see familiar faces. </p><p> Aang flew from his seat, a ball of wind launching him into the air, his arms and legs windmilling till he landed across the room and in front of you.<br/>
"Y/n! It's been too long." He exclaimed, gathering you into a hug. You squeezed him back, pulling away to hold him by his shoulders. </p><p>"When in the world did you get so tall, Aang?" You asked, and he flushed with pleasure at the observation. He puffed his chest out, pulling himself to his full height and you laughed. "Alright, forget I said anything. An ego is unbefitting an Avatar." He knocked your shoulder playfully and you hugged him again. </p><p>From the table Iroh coughed, his face impassive. You shook your head, a smile curling your lips as you walked over to him, embracing him from behind as he sat.</p><p>"Hello to you too, Uncle. Has it been too long as well? Not like I don't visit the Jasmine Dragon every time I'm in Ba Sing Se." You teased, taking a seat beside him as Aang sat across from you. Iroh grinned and patted your cheek. </p><p>"Not often enough!" He declared, pouring you a cup of tea from the tray in front of him. Identical cups were sat in front of where Zuko and Aang were positioned, but Zuko's seemed untouched. He had moved to the head of the table and was holding his face in his hands. </p><p>You sipped at the tea, looking around as Iroh refused to meet your gaze and Aang sheepishly smiled at you. </p><p>"So um... Why did you need to talk to me?" You broke the pregnant silence and Zuko looked up, his eyes weary. </p><p>"I have something to ask you. You can say no, there's no pressure. But I'm in a..." His eyes slid over to Aang, who looked everywhere but Zuko. "a predicament. It seems that the Earth King wants to set me up with his sister. He hasn't approached me yet, but I know he thinks it'll give him some leverage and stability. He mentioned this to Aang and well..." He gestured to Aang before putting his head back in his hands. </p><p>"I told him Zuko was in a very happy relationship." Aang admitted, running a hand over his bald skull.  " And then he asked me to elaborate and I... Kind of over sold it. You know with Zuko seeming really single and all, I made up this story about this secret relationship that he was going to announce soon.  And then he asked me who he was dating and I had to think of somebody who was also really single and I uh... " He hesitated, blinking rapidly. "Said your name. And that I'd reintroduce you at this upcoming feast.  "  </p><p>You had to put the cup of tea down before you broke it in your grip. "You told the Earth King, that I was dating the Fire Lord?" You clarified, a sinking feeling in your chest. "Also, really?! Single..." You grumbled, as Iroh sipped his tea, staring at you from the corner of his eye.</p><p>Aang rubbed the back of his neck, letting out an awkward halting laugh. His storm cloud coloured eyes were remorseful at least. "I'm sorry! I panicked, I knew Zuko wouldn't want to be set up like that. And honestly, we all thought you two were going to end up together years ago." </p><p>"Aang!!" You and Zuko exclaimed, staring at the Avatar in shock. Zuko groaned in embarrassment as Iroh tried to quiet his laughter. </p><p>"You're making this way harder, Aang." Zuko said between gritted teeth before turning to face you. His cheeks glowed a soft pink and you had trouble meeting those gold eyes. </p><p>"Would you please act as though we're courting? Just for this evening at least. Relations have been tough with the Earth King, and if he found out that the Avatar lied, and that I don't want to even consider his sister without a "good reason"... It would be really bad. You know what he's like when he feels deceived." He looked down at his hands, his expression exhausted. "It's the first proper royal party that I've set up since becoming Fire Lord. I've put it off for a long time, but I'm not doing well with nobility. And Uncle says I need to play up to them. It needs to go well." Iroh nodded solemnly in response to this. </p><p>"You're from a good Fire Nation family as well, they would be happy to see the Fire Lord involved with you." Iroh stated, and you swore you could detect a twinkle in his eye as he busied himself preparing another cup of tea. "It's good that Aang thought of you. Puts a damper on the Earth King's plans, and also helps Zuko's public face here." </p><p>You winced at the mention of your family. They never liked how rough you were. You had estranged yourself from them quite some time ago, running away to the Earth Kingdom where you had met the Avatar. Despite bringing them troves of honour now, and reconnecting after the war... Your relationship was still tepid at best.  </p><p>You hesitated. Being shown to the kingdom as someone Zuko was courting, it was a big deal. You could always break up, casting a shadow on your reputation in court... not that you cared much. </p><p> Aang reached over the table and grasped your hand. "It would mean a lot to me if you could do this, Y/n. Things haven't been great for me either and being caught in a lie would just make things worse." The monk's face was pleading and you sighed. You squeezed his hand back, not noticing how Zuko stared at the touch. </p><p>"Fine. I'll do it." Aang's face split into a grin and he jumped across the table, pulling you and Zuko into a hug. </p><p>"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" He repeated, as you and Zuko looked at each other blankly. </p><p>"So it's final. You two will be hosting this party together. It will be Zuko introducing his may be Consort. After that, we'll see what we can do. Maybe an engagement." Iroh grinned over his tea and Zuko shot him a glare. </p><p>"I won't let it get that far, trust me y/n." He assured you as Aang pulled away, practically skipping to the door. </p><p>"I'm going to let Katara and the others know, so they don't get surprised." He called back before disappearing through the door. Zuko let out a long exhale, standing up from the table. He made his way to the door as well, but stopped to put his hand on your shoulder. </p><p>"Thank you, y/n." He whispered. His touch felt so familiar. You rested your hand over his for a moment and nodded. </p><p>"Of course. We can't have Aang getting in trouble, and you are my Lord." You replied. His expression darkened slightly and he removed his hand, continuing stiffly to the door. </p><p>"Uncle will help you get up to speed on tonight's events." Zuko said, before shutting the door behind him. </p><p>The room was silent for a moment before Iroh's loud slurping interrupted your thoughts. He leaned over to rest a comforting hand on your knee. </p><p>"You'll be fine. We'll find a way out of this soon, it's just buying us some time. It is very kind of you to do this for my nephew." </p><p>You ran a hand over your face. "I just hope I don't mess this up. You know I don't do well with nobility. " </p><p>"You'll be a natural, I can tell. Now, did you bring a change of clothes for the party?" He asked, eyeing the green tunic and gold pants you were wearing. You fidgeted with the sash around your waist as you mumbled a reply. </p><p>"These were my party clothes." </p><p>Iroh's eyebrows shot to the top of his forehead and he sputtered. "They're very beautiful! But if you're going to be the Fire Lord's consort..." </p><p>You let out a groan, letting your head fall to the table. "I hate robes." You whinged and Iroh patted your back comfortingly.</p><p>A few hours later, you were sat in front of a mirror as ladies in waiting fussed over your hair. They had balked at you when Iroh introduced you as the Fire Lord's girlfriend, curious eyes searching your face as to what the king could possibly see in you. They were the daughters of Nobles, seeking to earn a higher place for their father's in court. What better way to secure a place than playing up to the new girlfriend? This was where your lies began.  </p><p>You sat with a scroll in your hands, reading over the notes you had taken from Iroh's long monologue about the attendance at the party, and what to expect. Your knee bounced with anxiety, your body feeling taunt with stress. You hated crowds, much less crowds of haughty men who reminded you of your father and women who were quick to judge.  One of the attendant's looked at you, catching your eye in the mirror. She had been straightening your hair with two pieces of metal, heating them with firebending and then dragging them down your locks. </p><p>"My Lady seems nervous." She commented quietly, and the other drove her elbow into her side, trying to hush her. You smiled at her through the mirror. </p><p>"Am I that obvious?" You asked, trying to still your shaking. The young girl smiled back, ignoring the glares of her friend as she pulled half of  your hair into a large bun, teasing your already thick hair for more volume. In it she stuck an ornate comb that shone with rubies and gold. A gift Zuko had sent with a servant. </p><p>"You will do well, I'm sure. You must be very proud to step into society on the arm of our Fire Lord." She complimented, finishing straightening your hair. You swallowed nervously and nodded, much to the ire of the women attempting to set your bun. "He seems like a wonderful man, but cold." The other maid gasped, grabbing the younger one by the arm. </p><p>"Iki, don't speak of the Lord that way." the woman hissed, casting a guilty look at you before dropping into a bow, pulling Ike down beside her. "Please my lady, forgive ou-" </p><p>You gasped, moving to pull them up from the floor. "No, please don't do that. It's fine, it's not like I would tell him. And he would probably agree with you anyway." You smiled comfortingly at the women as they stood up. "He does seem cold, but he's a warm person. He cares passionately. It's just hard to show it after you've been punished for it." You didn't know the current Zuko, the Fire Lord. But you spoke the truth about the Zuko you knew those years ago. </p><p>They went back to your hair, Iki smiling broadly. "We know that you met travelling with the Avatar... " She asked, her tone light but eyes filled with curiosity. "Was he the same then?" </p><p>You smiled softly, stopping yourself from shaking your head. "He was, but different as well. He's much more... Refined now. But his love for his nation has remained the same." The other maid seemed to brighten at that, nodding proudly. </p><p>Iki's eyes shone. "Did you... Did you love him back then too?" </p><p>The question weighed heavy on your heart. You thought of the days spent training with him, the nights sitting in comfortable silence. The way he'd insist on lightening your backpack, taking some of your burden despite your complaints. How you awoke wondering how he was doing, how your heart clenched with fear when he had gone to face Azula. The ache in your heart after you felt him slip through your fingers. </p><p>This felt like a cruel joke. </p><p>"Yes." </p><p>The women sighed in unison. "How romantic!" Iki exclaimed. Before she could ask more questions, there was a knock at the door. </p><p>"Y/n?" Called a familiar voice, and your heart soared at the recognition. Katara.</p><p>"I told you she's in there already, Y/n make these guards open up!" Called another, equally familiar voice. Toph. </p><p>You whirled around in your seat, the ladies-in-waiting gasping as your hair flew from its meticulous placement. </p><p>"Let them in!" You called to the guards at the door, and soon it opened, your friends through. You stood to greet them, embracing Katara tightly as she let out a cry of delight. </p><p>"Y/n... You look beautiful." She gasped, stepping back to admire the elegant robes Iroh had sent someone to scour the city for. They were a deep red, bordered in gold and jade, and with so many layers. A simple gold Obi tightened around your waist completed it, and you had to admit it complimented your figure.  You had paced back and forth for an hour after putting them on, desperate to become accustomed so you wouldn't trip in front of the guests. </p><p>"You look the same to me." Toph added, trying to keep the smile from her face. You embraced her too, and she hugged you back. "I kinda missed you." She said softly into your ear and you squeezed her tightly. </p><p>"Well, I really missed you." You smoothed her hair down and she batted your hand away. They were both dressed formally as well, Toph wearing elegant Earth nobility attire and Katara in gorgeous blue silk that shimmered like the ocean. </p><p>"I'm so glad to see you two." You said, grasping their hands. A soft clearing of the throat from behind you made you turn, and Iki stood with a large powder puff, gesturing to pots of make up they had placed on the vanity. </p><p>"May we finish getting you ready, my lady? We just need to paint your face, and then add some colour to your lips..." </p><p>The other girl interjected. "Probably get rid of those eyebrows too, it's fashion to draw them on now. Oh, and green eyeshadow!" She said, picking up a pigment that reminded you of limes. You detested having things sticking to your face like that, fashion or not. And nobody was touching your eyebrows. </p><p>"I'll finish up myself, thank you two for your help. Will you be at the ball tonight?" They cast sullen glances at each other and Iki shook her head. </p><p>"Our fathers will be though, their names ar-" You raised your hand. </p><p>"I'm extending the invitation to you. You may introduce me in person, if you like. Now you two go get ready as well." </p><p>They bowed deeply, faces bright with excitement. They quickly headed to the door, Iki stopping to bow again. She looked up at you and smiled. </p><p>"I would be proud to call you my Fire Lady." She said, before turning and closing the door behind her. Your heart broke at the sweet sentiment. You felt terrible for lying to them. </p><p>Katara and Toph looked at you, expressions of surprise on their faces. You shrugged, sitting back down in front of the plethora of makeup. </p><p>"Aang told you, right? Gotta make Zuko look good." You mumbled. But how to make you look good? You stared at the brushes and pots with a look of defeat and Katara laughed, turning you around to face her. </p><p>"Here, let me do it. I promise it'll look good."</p><p>You gave her a wary look but nodded. "Putting my life in your hands here." You warned her and she smiled. </p><p>"Wouldn't be the first time!" </p><p>"Fair enough." You replied. </p><p>"Zuko's consort, hey? You're out of his league you know." Toph said, laying back on an ornate chaise as she grabbed an apple from a nearby bowl. </p><p>"Don't make me laugh, Toph, I'll mess Katara up." </p><p>"Are you really comfortable with this?"  Katara asked, stopping for a moment to look at you. </p><p>You shrugged. "Well, I'd rather it not happen but I wasn't going to let Aang down, Zuko either." She smiled and nodded her head, returning to rub some pink into your cheeks. </p><p>"Aang is thankful. He's an idiot for getting us into this place to begin with but..." She sighed. You grinned in response. </p><p>"He's your idiot." </p><p>"Yeah. He is my idiot." She smiled, a blush in her cheeks. It made you happy to see them together. </p><p>"Well I hope never to end up with an idiot. I'm not going to end up with anyone at all." Toph announced, tossing a finished apple core into the bowl and grabbing another. </p><p>"Don't count yourself out yet, you never know when it'll happen." You chirped, making her roll her eyes. </p><p>"I guess so." She said, sitting up to look towards you. "Took you and Zuko a few years." </p><p>You narrowed your brows and Katara hissed, making you relax your face. "What do you mean?" You asked Toph, trying to keep still. </p><p>"Oh don't act like we didn't all see your little puppy dog eyes every night. You two pined more than a forest." She quipped and Katara let out a giggle. You opened your eyes to glare at the water bender. </p><p>"It's true, you know." She admitted and you sighed. </p><p>"That was literal years ago." Your voice went quiet. "I don't even know him now. And either way, this is fake. We're going to find a way out of this soon." </p><p>Toph shrugged, standing up and smoothing out the wealth of wrinkles she had acquired. "He's still Sparky and you're still you. I'm sure you'll figure that out soon." She said, walking over to sit on the ground beside you, immediately wrinkling her cheongsam once more. She leaned against your legs slightly and you put your hand on her shoulder. She still knew how to bug you like a little sister, and make you love her like one too.</p><p>The three of you sat in silence for a while. It felt good to be reunited again. Though you never really had moments of peace like this during your journey, it was familiar. Comfortable. </p><p>With a final pat of colour to your full lips, Katara stepped back, her eyes full of pride. "There. That should do it." You turned around quickly, regarding your face in the mirror. You were afraid to see a stranger, but all you saw was you.  And, you looked... Beautiful in a way you didn't know you could. She had extended your eyes with lines of black, delicately added a flush of health to your cheeks. Your lips looked like rose petals. You touched them, your eyes shining. </p><p>"Katara." you breathed. "You did wonderful." You took the young woman's hand and squeezed it with appreciation. She beamed at you. "Just enhanced what was there." She said and you gave her a quick hug, unable to express how much it meant to you. Maybe you wouldn't look like such an idiot after all. </p><p>For the next while you practiced with Toph and Katara, acting out possible scenarios and faux pas. Toph fell into the role of haughty noble easily. You wished it was the Earth Court desperately, you felt more at ease there than you ever did in the Fire Nation. </p><p>Finally the time came for the party. You stood in front of the doors of the chamber, trying to stop the tremble rising from deep within you. Toph hooked her arm through yours and Katara did the same on the other side. </p><p>"Ready to go romance the Fire Lord?" Toph asked, grinning up at you. You exhaled, trying to fight the tightening in your chest. </p><p>"Nope. Let's get this over with." </p><p>•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•☾☼☽•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•</p><p>Zuko paced back and forth, his hands clenched tightly behind his back. As if hosting this feast wasn't enough, he now had to worry about this facade. He tried not to be too angry at the Avatar. Aang was just trying to save him from a very messy political situation. </p><p>The Earth King was very protective of his sister, a sister who was... Grating. The last few times Zuko had met her he had noticed how quick she jumped to offense, how poorly she treated her attendants and Spirits... She was vapid and judgy. Kuei wouldn't take a rejection easily, it was good to stop it before it came to that. </p><p>"You're going to make me dizzy, marching about that fast." Iroh yawned from the couch. Zuko didn't know how he sat so comfortably wearing the heavy robes and armor. Zuko couldn't even relax his shoulders, they were held in place by layers of gold and leather. </p><p>"No one said you had to watch me." He snapped and Iroh shrugged. </p><p>"Not much else to do. What happens, happens. It is better to prepare yourself to swim than to fight the water, nephew." Zuko sighed, irked with the old man's wisdom, no matter how relevant or right he was. </p><p>Zuko stopped to stare out of the window, watching as the sun set and the torches were lit, twinkling before the stars. His city was beautiful. He loved it, truly. He just wished it's constituents felt that way about him. He sighed with frustration, leaning against the window sill. He hoped this would go well. He needed more supporters, putting aside the mutual distaste he had with some of the nobles. They represented the Fire Nation of his father's, stubborn and forceful. And he was a proponent of the future, trying to amend their sins and create a nation that worked with the other kingdoms, not against them. </p><p>His mind strayed to y/n. Iroh was right. Out of all the names Aang could have blurted, it was good it was y/n. Zuko's hand tightened to a fist on the stone. Aang's voice rang in his ears. Everyone thought they would have gotten together years ago. </p><p>A part of him did too. It had hoped. He could still remember the rush in his heart the first time they had met, and how it seemed to flip every time they spoke. No matter how often it was. He knew her feelings for the Fire Nation, her resentment of Royals and her defection to the Earth Kingdom. He had figured that she would never care for him, the symbol for all that she hated. But his heart had refused to listen to reason. </p><p>It was no wonder she dropped away from him once he became Fire Lord. He had tried sending her a letter, and waited for months for a reply. But none came. He couldn't bring himself to try again. So they only saw each other during moments of great importance with the rest of their friends, and hadn't spoken one on one since the night of his coronation. </p><p> His heart had clenched at the way she had addressed him as her Lord when he thanked her. As though she was doing this for Aang out of friendship, and for Zuko out of a duty she didn't care for. She had always seemed to care about Aang more, the way she held his hand in front of him was proof of that. The jealousy had risen like bile in his throat, even though he had no right to it. </p><p>She wasn't his. Despite pretending to be tonight, she would never be. Though he thought of her daily, years after they had parted ways. Maybe Zuko was doomed to yearn, and this horrible fiasco was just another hit from karma. </p><p>There were voices at the door and his guard spoke up. "Fire Lord, your-" </p><p>"Send them in." Zuko interrupted, shooting a look of apprehension to Iroh. It was y/n. </p><p>The doors opened and Zuko felt his heart almost jump from his chest. The woman who stepped through the threshold wasn't just the wild eyed girl he had fought alongside those years ago. He thought that morning when he saw her, eyes soft and smiling widely at the turtle ducks that she was as beautiful as anyone could be. She disproved him now. She looked divine. </p><p>Her hair was done simply, and fell in a straight dark curtain with a single splayed bun at the crown of her head.  The robes complimented her skin, and she looked... She looked like a queen. </p><p>He almost didn't hear Katara and Toph as they came forward to greet him, so entranced by the way her lips were giving him a soft smile. She wasn't wearing any of the make up he had grown accustomed to Noble women wearing, but he was glad. She glowed the way she was. </p><p>All of a sudden Toph was snapping her fingers in front of his face, making Zuko jump back. He looked around, seeing that Iroh and Katara were staring at him with bemused expressions. He looked back to y/n who stood poised, watching his face. She hadn't spoken either. </p><p>"Well hello to you to. Shut your jaw, you'll catch flies." Toph knocked his chin, and Zuko almost bit his tongue. He shook his head, trying to pull himself back to reality. </p><p>"Katara, Toph. It's good to see you guys again." He spoke, his mouth feeling dry. Y/n had made her way to the window, and was staring out over the city lights. Zuko had to tear his eyes away from her, looking back at Toph's mischievous expression. He glowered at her and she winked, turning away to greet Iroh. Katara walked up to him, touching his shoulder. </p><p>"How're you feeling?" She asked and he took a moment. </p><p>"Okay. That's as best as I can be right now." She nodded with understanding. </p><p>"She's feeling pretty nervous too. Maybe you should talk to her." Katara whispered, following his gaze back to the figure by the window. Zuko nodded wordlessly. He did need to thank her again. </p><p>He approached her and watched as her shoulders stiffened. Leaning on the window sill beside her, he stared at her unabashedly. She seemed to blush. </p><p>"Thank you, y/n. Thank you for doing this. I know you hate..." He gestured around to the palace, to himself. "This. But it means a lot to me." </p><p>She leaned her head back, giving him a small smile and Zuko's heart raced. "I'm happy to help." His eyes travelled to the comb in her hair. It suited her well, and was Iroh's idea. She really did look the part of a king's consort. He opened his mouth to tell her that, but was interrupted by three figures almost tumbling through the door. They turned to look, and it was the rest of their happy group, and Zuko's receiving chamber was suddenly very full. </p><p>Suki gave Zuko a wide smile. He had seen her the most out of everyone, but was still happy when he did. Beside her Sokka was hugging his sister, while glaring over her shoulder at Toph, who was making a rather rude gesture. </p><p>In a gust of wind, the grey eyed Avatar was in front of Zuko and y/n, wearing a more formal set of robes. </p><p>"Y/n, wow!" He gasped, grabbing her hand with an ease Zuko wished he could. "You look stunning!" She flushed prettily and Zuko had to look away, turning back to the window. </p><p>"You can thank Katara for that." She laughed and Zuko almost shook his head at her modesty. That was all her. </p><p>"Sokka! Suki!" She called, moving away from Zuko and leaving him alone with the Avatar. Zuko watched her go through the reflection. She hugged Suki who exclaimed at her garb. He could tell y/n was explaining what happened now by the grin on Sokka's face.  Aang placed a hand on his back. The sounds of everyone's voices were mingling, banter between Sokka and Toph, with indignant interjections from Katara. Iroh's booming chuckle as Suki teased him. It was comforting, and Zuko felt himself softening in the midst of his true family. He really had missed this. </p><p>"You ready for this?" Aang asked. Zuko wondered how many times he would have to answer that. He was going to lie enough tonight as it was. </p><p>"Yes." </p><p>Aang grinned. "Well you better be! Because it's about time we get over there." </p><p>The group filed out of Zuko's chamber slowly, with promises to return after it was over for a proper party,  and made their way to the grand hall where the feast was waiting for him.  Zuko walked alone, his head steaming. He was caught in his thoughts when a soft touch at his elbow startled him. It was y/n, Iroh on her other side holding her arm. </p><p>"Your uncle says we should walk together." She said softly, her eyes cast down. He swallowed, put off yet again by her beauty. Iroh gave him a look and Zuko bristled, in response but offered y/n his arm. She took it and set Zuko's heart racing again. They came to the doors of the grand hall, and entered in twos, Iroh escorting Toph who had already sworn off the night as boring. </p><p>Zuko could feel y/n shaking next to him and he touched the hand that gripped his arm. </p><p>"Hey." He spoke softly in her ear and she looked up at him. </p><p>"Hi." She whispered back, and he heard the note of anxiety in her voice. </p><p>"If at any point you want to leave, let me know." He murmured to her and she nodded, looking pale. "I mean it... I got your back, okay?" That was what he had said to her when they first met, after being pushed quickly into one of the many fights they'd encounter. </p><p>She smiled at this, squeezing his arm gently and leaning into his side for a moment. Something about that felt right to Zuko. For a second he was overcome with the urge to kiss the top of her head, or to tilt her chin back so he could cover her lips with his. But before he could, the doors opened, casting them in the warm light of the grand hall.  </p><p>"Announcing the arrival of his heavenly sovereign, Fire Lord Zuko, and the Lady Y/n!" Boomed the announcer. </p><p>With a final breath Zuko passed over the threshold, y/n in step beside him. </p><p> </p><p>The guests stood up, bowing deeply as silence took over the room. As one the couple bowed back, Zuko giving a shallow dip while y/n bowed deeper. After a moment Zuko nodded, allowing the guests to sit back down. </p><p>Arm in arm they made their way to the head of the grand table that felt miles long. Zuko sat at the head, Aang flanking him on the left and Y/N taking her place at the right. Beside them sat the Earth King, his bear curled up behind him upon a large pillow that they had fashioned from a mattress, Iroh, and then the rest of his friends. Following them was a line of noble faces that all blurred together for Zuko in that moment. He would focus on recognizing them after dinner. </p><p>With a raise of his hand the servants poured in, carrying brightly coloured dishes that smelled hot and flavourful. They swooped around the tables, placing them in front of the guests who stared on in approval. A large roasted chicken was placed in front of Aang, who looked uncomfortably at the meat. Before Zuko could say anything, y/n was already correcting it. She slid it to the side, in front of the Earth King who was eyeing the dish hungrily. Infront of Aang she pushed a round plate of steaming buns. </p><p>"Mushroom." She mouthed to the Avatar who nodded appreciatively. Zuko tried not to glare. </p><p>After the dishes were set everyone turned to observe Zuko. He hated it. The rigor of the ceremony, why couldn't everyone just eat without asking him permission? But he nodded again, and at once they began to sample the delicacies. </p><p>Beside him y/n had taken a pitcher from a servant and was filling his cup. He started, moving to stop her but remembered how his mother would serve his father during these feasts. It made his stomach turn. She handed the pitcher back and picked up his bowl, quickly filling it with rice before returning it to him. He looked at her, trying to convey an apology but her eyes were demurely set on the food in front of them. </p><p>"Thank you, love." He said quietly, and Aang bit his knuckle, trying to conceal a laugh. </p><p>From down the table the Earth King had grabbed the chicken and tossed most of it behind him to his bear, keeping only a wing which he delicately nibbled on. His eyes were sharp though, and he watched y/n and Zuko with interest. </p><p>Aang coughed on a piece of mushroom, making Zuko jump. He pounded on his own chest, smiling and waving away the worried looks. "Just eating too fast. Anyway, how was your trip King Kusei?" He asked, his tone light. </p><p>The Earth King wiped his lips. "Tedious. But I must admit the Fire Nation is gorgeous. Your cities are wonderful." Zuko bowed his head at the compliment. </p><p>"So... King Kuei, this is y/n. She's the one I was telling you about." Aang said, gesturing to her as she turned to refill Zuko's cup. Zuko touched her hand as she pulled away and she glanced at him, her face expressionless. At the mention of her name she turned to the Earth King and smiled at him warmly. </p><p>"It is a pleasure to see you again, Earth King." She said. </p><p>"Ah, this is the girl you meant. When you said it was one of your old friends I had assumed it was the waterbending girl." The Earth King tossed the half finished wing behind him, Bosco snapping it from the air. </p><p>Aang shook his head, glancing over at Katara who was finding her chopsticks incredibly interesting. "No ah... That one is my girlfriend." </p><p>"Oh." Kuei replied, twisting his face in scorn. He returned to his food and Zuko tried to enjoy his, but could do nothing but stare blankly at the bowl in front of him. </p><p>Y/n leaned forward, touching his sleeve. "Please my lord, you should eat." She murmured, her voice sounding intimate but loud enough so the King could hear. "I don't think I've seen you eat all day." Zuko relented, trying to control his blush. The way she spoke was so tender, it almost hurt him to hear. He ignored the grin from Sokka, trying to focus on looking like a king. </p><p>"I hope you're finding your lodgings up to standard." Zuko said to his guest, taking another sip of tea. He saw Iroh do the same and his face twist in displeasure. He leaned over to whisper something in y/n's ear and she bit back a smile. Zuko's stomach untwisted a little at the sight of it. He shot Iroh a grateful look as the Earth King answered. </p><p>"Exceeding standard. The view is beautiful." He took a sip of his tea. "Almost as beautiful as my sister." </p><p>Both Aang and Zuko devolved into coughing fits, choking on the bites they had the misfortune to take right before Kuei had spoken. Kuei's eyes were on Y/n, who finished chewing her rice with decorum before raising her eyes to meet the king's. </p><p>"The women of Earth Nation nobility have always been some of the most beautiful this world has had to offer." Her voice was soft, but there was a flash in her eyes. </p><p>"You can say that again." Toph crowed from down the table, Katara desperately trying to hush her.</p><p>The Earth King nodded, a prideful angle to his head. "I'll have to introduce you two, Fire Lord Zuko." He said. Zuko bristled at the disrespect that the king was showing to y/n. </p><p>"Of course. Y/n and I would love to meet her." He replied, keeping his tone neutral. </p><p>Thankfully the dinner ended, and they retired to the attached garden for drinks. The night was warm, and beautiful in the light of the intricate torches that lit the area. </p><p>Zuko hesitated when he saw the single ornate seat for him. Where was y/n supposed to sit? His eyes alighted on a small stool, sitting on the opposite side of where the consort sat, still beautifully carved.  He had almost forgotten that she wasn't playing his queen, just yet. </p><p>He sat on the chair, leaning back and sighing. Y/n sat beside him, her posture impeccable. He winced, moving to fix his own. A day in the court and she was already showing him up. </p><p>Occasionally he would lean down to whisper in her ear, an offhand comment or assurance that she was doing okay. He found himself leaning in more and more often, the smell of jasmine that wafted from her hair was intoxicating. </p><p>One by one he greeted the nobles who had decided to approach him, the ones who truly supported him. More than he thought. Others milled around, shooting calculating looks towards the Fire Lord. Those were the ones he really needed to work on. </p><p> Many greeted y/n as well, and she lit up under their attention. She bowed her head graciously, covered her mouth with her sleeve when she smiled, and charmed the dowdy old men and women. It shouldn't have surprised him, she did grow up as among them. But he thought back to how she used to splay upon the ground of their campsite, a knee always moving or fingers twisting and untwisting a lock of hair. The first time she saw him she had soot on her chin and a twig caught in her hair. He looked at her now, perfect in her facade. She wasn't any less beautiful, but this certainly wasn't her. </p><p>At least not the her that he knew and loved. The thought caught him off guard and he downed a glass of soju that a servant offered. Loved. </p><p>She turned to him after the primary greetings ended. Now was the time for them to make their rounds. He stood up, offering her his arm and trying to ignore the shiver of pleasure that ran through him when she took it. </p><p>They walked around from group to group, and Zuko found himself holding his head up higher than he used to. They approached a small group standing towards the edge of the courtyard. Zuko leaned his head down to whisper in her ear. </p><p>"These ones don't like me much." He murmured and she nodded. </p><p>"Good evening, gentlemen." Zuko greeted them, and they bowed back stiffly. Two girls were standing in their midst, and their eyes lit up when they noticed Y/n. She beamed at them. </p><p>"Oh, hello! My lord, these are the two lovely ladies who helped me get ready today." Y/n said, resting a hand on Zuko's bicep. He tore his eyes away from her face to nod at them, and they bowed deeply. </p><p>"Thank you for your help. " He said, and the girls tittered nervously, eyes wide. They looked starstruck.</p><p>"Which one of these fine gentlemen are your fathers? I'm very excited to meet the men who raised such well mannered young women." Y/n's voice was as sweet as honey, and she greeted the men formally. Zuko didn't think he had seen them smile before, though. </p><p>Soon they were talking amicably, unlike the passive aggressive shots that had been thrown at each other before. Zuko squeezed y/n's arm in appreciation as she engaged the girls, lathering the parents up with praise. </p><p>They took their leave and turned around, facing the garden full of people once again. They walked through, smiles plastered on their faces. </p><p>"I don't think they disliked you too much." Y/n whispered and Zuko shook his head. </p><p>"Usually they're as mean as boars. They're not my biggest supporters." </p><p>"Well, they did send their daughters to court. They obviously want something out of you, even if it is just a secure place for them. Just have to butter them up a bit to get what you want out of them." She replied, taking a moment to kick her robe out from under her foot. She gave him a shameful look from the corner of her eye. </p><p>"Sorry, it's been a long time since I've worn anything like this." She mumbled and Zuko smiled a real smile. </p><p>"It's okay. I still trip sometimes too. You're good at this, you know." He said as they approached another group of elites. She sighed sadly. </p><p>"I know." </p><p>They interacted with the nobles outside for a while. Zuko had to contain himself whenever someone complimented him on his luck with y/n. Her family was indeed popular, and he made a mental note to ensure they would come next time. If there was a next time, he thought, glancing guiltily at the woman beside him. </p><p>Soon they were back inside the grand hall, the large table tucked away and a stage constructed in the middle. Zuko took his position on the cushion across from this, situated on a platform of its own.</p><p> It was time for the entertainment, and a moment for him to breathe. The nobles were enraptured with the play, and the ones who weren't were in a  more casual mood, talking freely now that the alcohol had made its rounds. He could look around  without worrying about too many eyes on him. </p><p>He found y/n, who had separated from him on their way back into the hall. She was in deep conversation with Kuei and Iroh, and Zuko was happy to see the Earth King smiling, animatedly gesturing towards his bear, who was devouring a whole watermelon very happily. Zuko watched as Iroh flagged over a servant who was carrying a tray of soju, y/n grabbing a cup off the tray and offering it to the king. He downed it quickly, excited to get back to talking and when he turned his back to them, Iroh and y/n exchanged smiles. </p><p>A figure approached him and he looked over to see grinning cerulean eyes. </p><p>"Can barely see you through that beard." Zuko stated and Sokka shrugged, rubbing a hand over the barely quarter of an inch long stubble. </p><p>"You're just jealous I can grow one and you can't. Look at that, as smooth as a baby." He reached up to poke Zuko's cheek and he slapped his hand away, hiding a smile. </p><p>"You can't do that, I'm the Fire Lord. Be professional." He scolded, turning back to the play. </p><p>"Hey, if you want professional you'll have to fake date me too." He teased and Zuko jerked back to glare at him. </p><p>"Keep your voice down, if anyone hears..." </p><p>The brown skinned youth waved his hands. "I know I know, just teasing. But you know, if you wanted to date her you could have just asked, no need to make up some big fancy lie." </p><p>"I didn't make it up, I had no hand in this." He hissed at him and Sokka shrugged. </p><p>"I'm just saying. The way you two look at each other seems real." His voice was serious, something out of character for the warrior. He rubbed his chin, scratching at the growing hair as Zuko looked at him. </p><p>"Maybe we're just good actors." He replied glibly, trying not to hope that Sokka was right. </p><p>"Were you acting back then too?" Sokka asked, resting against the platform. One of Zuko's guards shot him a look of anger and disbelief, but Zuko shook his head discreetly. "What even happened between you two?" Sokka continued. </p><p>The flash of her robes caught his eye and Zuko turned back to look at her. She was smiling sweetly at another noble who Zuko had marked as difficult, with Aang by her side nodding along to the man's words. She felt his eyes on her and looked back to him, her gaze curious. Zuko swallowed and turned back to look at Sokka. </p><p>"I don't know. After the war, things changed. I thought they did for all of us." Zuko murmured. </p><p>"Yeah, they did. But we got to choose that change, Zuko. Now I'm not saying that you had to marry her right after or anything... But I don't understand why you both pulled away so hard." He shook his head, sighing. "You deserved each other, man." </p><p>Zuko looked down at his hands, fingers digging into his knees. "She left the Fire Nation as fast as she could. She hates it here, Sokka. And I have to stay here. I couldn't ask her to stay, and she would never ask me to leave. No matter what, this is fake though. Whatever you think you saw, it was years ago. " </p><p>Zuko remembered the night after his coronation. Her face lit by the moonlight, grasping his hands and asking him to promise her that he would make things right. They were standing alone in the inner garden, and the sound of their friends' raucous laughter drifted along on the breeze. </p><p>He thought he would kiss her, but he knew what that would mean. He had seen her unhappiness in the city, and had heard her talk to Aang about visiting air temples and hopefully restoring them, or travelling to Omashu. She was so excited to see more new places, to travel the world. </p><p> If she was his, she would be unhappy. How could he cage the girl who ran with such reckless abandon towards him, her hair whipping in the wind behind her, barreling into his chest in a flurry of laughter and tears? </p><p>She had moved away from the Earth King, who was getting Aang to balance fruit atop of the bear's nose.  Now y/n was talking to the son of one of the nobles, and Zuko recognized him as a boy he had gone to school with. Junji. Zuko had never liked him, and he never liked Zuko. He had been a cocky child, and seemed to have grown into that confidence. Zuko seethed as the man ran his fingers through his hair and gave y/n a devilishly handsome half smile. She smiled back,  her eyes sparkling and Zuko could practically feel the way the man's eyes raked up and down her body. </p><p>"See!?" Sokka exclaimed, pointing at Zuko. "THAT'S what I mean. That's real jealousy." </p><p>Zuko stood up, hands balled into fists at his sides and Sokka reeled back. "Okay, okay, too much jealousy." </p><p>But it was too late. Junji had reached out to touch a stray lock of y/n's hair, and Zuko needed to break his fingers. She had flinched back, moving to press it back into her hair herself. Zuko maneuvered through the crowd, losing sight of them for a moment. When he finally reached her though, she was alone. She turned to regard him with curious eyes, taking in his flushed face and prickly demeanor. Her eyes travelled to Sokka who had followed him, his eyes wide as he tried to silently communicate what had upset Zuko through articulate gestures. </p><p>"Is everything okay, my lord?" She asked, moving to rest her hand on his upper arm. He breathed easier when she touched him, but his eyes still darted around for the stuck up man who dared to touch his- his fake girlfriend. </p><p>"Yes, love. I'm fine." He replied stiffly, pulling her close to his side. There. His eyes landed on Junji's , who was making his way back, two cups in hand. The man smirked.  So he went to fetch her a drink. Was going to drink with her. Glowering at him, Zuko slowly pressed his lips against the side of y/n's head, not breaking eye contact. Y/n started, but Zuko placed a hand on the small of her back. This wasn't decorum, but he was beyond caring. Fake girlfriend or not, she was his right now. </p><p>"Now I need a drink. If you start a fight, I'll be very mad." Sokka warned, pointing at Zuko before disappearing into the crowd. </p><p> Junji raised an eyebrow as he got close, bowing dramatically before them. Zuko removed his lips from y/n's temple, letting her grab his arm. </p><p>"Fire Lord Zuko, you're looking well. I saw you were taking a rest and decided to fetch your beautiful lady some refreshments. We were just in such a lovely conversation" He said, his tone taunting. Zuko felt y/n stiffen for a moment and then relax beside him. </p><p>"You are really too kind." She purred, leaning forward to pluck both cups from his hands. Junji attempted to hold onto one, his brow furrowing in confusion but her movements were firm. She offered Zuko the second cup, and he took it. He couldn't stop grinning as she sipped on hers, regarding the other man with a wide eyed stare of innocence. </p><p>Beside Junji, his father materialised and Zuko greeted him warmly, catching the man off guard. It bothered Zuko to be so courteous, but he took y/n's cue of passive aggression opposed to outright aggression. </p><p> She finished her cup, and waited till Zuko was done his, before placing both on the empty tray of a nearby servant and touching their shoulder with gratitude. Y/n turned back to Junji and his father as she held Zuko's arm, leaning her head slightly against his shoulder as she listened to their conversation with rapt attention.</p><p> </p><p>It ended on a positive note, something Zuko wasn't used to. He inclined his head and the man bowed deeply. </p><p>"I have to say, Fire Lord. You two make a beautiful couple." The man beamed at Zuko and y/n, and Zuko smiled back, inclining his head. He was happy to see his old schoolmate turn his back, stalking off into the crowd. </p><p>They made their way back to the platform, Zuko taking his place on the cushion again. He hated that she didn't have a place beside him. Before he could call for someone to fetch a seat for y/n, the room went silent and all eyes turned to him. He looked up in confusion and realised that the play had ended, and they were looking to his approval. He nodded and y/n started the polite applause.</p><p>She was smiling beautifully towards the performers, and Zuko had eyes only for her. He didn't care if other people saw. It would just further support their lie, wouldn't it? Soon new performers were climbing the stage, and Zuko was growing tired. A little while longer and he would be able to excuse himself. </p><p>The audiences began again. Noblemen coming to slyly complain or bargain, and Zuko was lost in the minefield of it all. This was what the party had been originally for, he mused. But he was weary. His eyes travelled across the sea of faces. He picked out his friends easily among them, pin points of familiarity and warmth. Engaged in conversation on his behalf like Sokka and Iroh, or awkwardly attempting to avoid any part of it like Toph, who was half hidden behind a pillar throwing back as many sweet meats as she could. He smiled at that. </p><p> His eyes trailed to Katara and Aang who were standing in a quiet corner, heads leaned towards each other. The way they looked into each other’s eyes was intimate and full of affection. He watched as the Avatar gently touched Katara's cheek, making her blush and grab his hand, pulling it away but not letting go. Aang grinned at that and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She caught his lips with hers before he could pull away, making the young man grin.  He wasn't jealous of his friends, exactly. But watching their intimacy widened a hole in his heart he had forgotten about. He tore his gaze away to look back at y/n, and saw that she was staring at them as well. Her face was imperceptible. His stomach coiled, wondering what she thought of Katara and Aang's relationship. He felt the sourness of jealousy rise in his throat again and quickly stood up. </p><p>The sea of eyes turned to him at once and he realised he had stood at the end of the performance. He nodded his approval and with a questioning look, y/n led the applause again. He raised his hand after an appropriate time. </p><p>"I want to thank you all for attending today. Your presence has been appreciated." He caught Iroh's eye and his uncle gave him an encouraging smile, nodding his head for him to continue.<br/>
"It has been a pleasure to be surrounded by people of such great caliber, from my nation and beyond. I give a special thanks to the Avatar, and the Earth King Kusei for their attendance. It has been an honor to host, and I hope you have come to know the amazing Fire Nation people that have graced us today. My people are a strong, and passionate people. I hope to continue to serve them and bring glory upon our nation. Please, feel free to stay and..." He forgot the word and Iroh mouthed it. "- carouse." With a final nod the people in front of him bowed. He turned and dismounted, offering his arm to y/n. She bowed to the guests before taking it, casting a meaningful look to the nearby Suki who nodded. </p><p>They made their way out of the grand room, and into the Hall, still stiff with the facade of regal. Zuko made for his chambers, but y/n pulled away, making her way down another hall. </p><p>"Y/n? Where are you going?" He called after her, rushing to catch up. </p><p>"I just need a breather, wanted to sit in the garden for a bit. You head back though, the others should be there soon." She gave him a soft smile and Zuko recognized it. It was so unlike the smiles she had been giving so freely all night. It was a real one. He swallowed and offered his arm to her. </p><p>"Can I join you?" He asked. She looked at his arm, a touch of confusion in her eyes. </p><p>"Of course, but we're alone now. I don't need to hold onto you." She said, her tone bright. Zuko let his arm drop useless at his side. She was right. His guards moved to follow them and Zuko dismissed them. </p><p>They walked in silence to the garden where he had found her in the morning. It was the first time they had been truly alone in... Years. </p><p>She inhaled deeply as they stepped into the lush oasis, an expression of bliss overtaking her face as they approached a bench. She had other ideas, walking past it and collapsing on the grass beside the pond. The turtle-ducks were sleeping now, adding to the night time ambiance with soft little peeps every once in a while. </p><p>Zuko sat beside her as comfortably as he could, trying to relax despite the armor. Y/n smiled at him as she leaned back on her hands. </p><p>"So, was I a good girlfriend?" She asked, twisting blades of grass between her fingers. Zuko nodded emphatically. </p><p>"You did great. You really helped a lot, this went... This went better than it would have if I was all alone." He admitted and she shook her head. </p><p>"I'm sure that's not true. You're a good Lord. This suits you." She said, gesturing to his crown. "Seems like you get better and better every time I see you." </p><p>Zuko shrugged, reaching up to touch the crown on his head. He wondered if she meant that as a compliment. </p><p>"How has the Eastern Air Temple been?" He asked. She looked at him confused. </p><p>"The Air Temple? Oh, I left there ages ago. I've been in Omashu for the past four years, since King Bumi died." Zuko's eyes widened. He hadn't realised she moved. The letter he had sent, it had been to the Eastern Air Temple. Would they have sent it forward? </p><p>"I'm sorry, I guess we haven't caught up in a long time. Even the last time we saw each other I don't think we really spoke." He said, rubbing his cheek sheepishly. Y/n nodded, watching the surface of the pond. He had wanted to, desperately. But seeing her had brought his feelings back tenfold, and he couldn't bring himself to make another connection he had to break. </p><p>"For Toph's new school opening, yeah. I don't think we spoke either." She pulled her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on them. That's how he was used to her sitting. In clearings of forests, on the beach of Ember Island. The fabric of the robes wrinkled and twisted, and it looked other worldly in the light of the moon. Zuko couldn't look at her face, he knew it would hurt too much. "When was it? The last time we spoke? Just us two." She asked softly. </p><p>"I-I... I can't remember. I think it was before you left. A few weeks after my coronation." He stammered out. </p><p>"I think you're right. So that makes it what... Five years?" He could feel her eyes on him and he tried to swallow the shame. "You've been busy running a whole nation, my Lord. I don't resent you for it." </p><p>He flared, standing up suddenly and walking towards the edge of the pond. Lord. </p><p>"What? What's wrong?" Y/n scrambled up and followed him,  stopping a few inches away, her hand hovering over his shoulder for a moment before she pulled it back. </p><p>"Is that all I am to you now?" He asked through gritted teeth. She had touched him so easily before. He shouldn't be surprised she had stopped now. He had told Sokka himself. This night was fake. The way she had leaned against him, laughed prettily at his jokes, stood as his partner... </p><p>"What do you mean?" She questioned, her voice guarded. Zuko wheeled around to look her in the eye. </p><p>"Am I just your Lord? Is there nothing between us other than your loyalty to your nation, one you don’t even like?" He choked out. She stared at him in shock. </p><p>"I know you hate the court. Hate everything about this, my family, me." He gestured wildly, to the palace around them, beyond the confines of the peaceful garden. "But I thought..." He trailed off. He didn't know what he had thought. He was looking down at the water in the pond, watching the reflection of her face. He watched as she reached out to touch his cheek and he closed his eyes at the feeling.  "I thought I would at least still be Zuko to you." </p><p>"I don't hate you." She said, her other hand coming up to cup the side of his face. When he looked at her he saw the moon in her eyes. "I won't lie that I'm not especially fond of all this but Zuko... You are everything I love about the Fire Nation. I hear about how you're giving back, how you're trying to change things and it makes me so proud. I know I don't come back often, but it's not because of you." Her thumb stroked against the bottom of his scar and he leaned into it. "I just... I thought you didn't want me here in all honesty." How wrong she was. "After you didn't respond to my letter, I got upset I guess. I've been cold since then, I shouldn't have b-" </p><p>Zuko grabbed her shoulder. "What letter? I never got any letter from you." He said, his eyes wide. "I sent YOU a letter and you never replied, I thought you didn't want to see me." Y/n looked back at him in shock. </p><p>"I... Never got any letter from you. I sent mine with Sokka, he was visiting me and then was off to see you so... He never?" She let out a groan, shaking her head. "He must have forgotten. I should have known better." </p><p>"And I sent mine to the Eastern Air Temple, about two years after you left." He said, eyes softening. </p><p>"I moved away from there after a few months." She replied, and they both laughed in disbelief. She looked back at him, her hands still on his cheeks. </p><p>Zuko leaned in closer, inhaling the scent of jasmine. "What did your letter say?" He asked, watching as her eyes closed and she blushed. </p><p>"That I was hoping you were doing well, that you weren't being crushed by all that pomp and responsibility." Zuko smirked at that. </p><p>"Yeah, well I was. I still am." He said, earning a small laugh from her. It made him feel like he had just downed a cup of soju. Her fingers traced his scar slowly, and she continued. </p><p>"And that I... I felt lonely, despite being surrounded by so many people. That even with the security the end of the war brought us..." Her hands moved to his shoulders, holding on as if to steady herself. "I still missed those nights before it. That you all felt like my first real family, that I never felt like I could talk so freely or connect so deeply." She took a shaky breath and opened her eyes, the sight of them made Zuko catch his breath. "I kept having this dream of laying next to the dying fire with you. The night we saw that shooting star." </p><p>Zuko nodded, he remembered it too. He wished that he could dream it, that he could relive that night over and over. They had lain so close, and had talked for hours about... Everything and nothing. He had almost missed the shooting star, catching the reflection of it in her eyes as she gazed up to the sky. </p><p>"You asked me what I had wished for, and I told you I'd tell you after the war. I never had a chance to tell you in person." He had always wondered if he would hear it. She smiled and looked away. "So I wrote it down. It ended up being a long letter, maybe it's a good thing you didn't get it." She looked back at him. "What did you write in yours?" </p><p>Zuko pressed his forehead against Y/n's, moving his arms around her and embracing her tightly. She felt perfect in his arms. "That I missed you." He murmured. Her eyes filled with happiness, and Zuko squeezed her tightly. </p><p>This time, in the light of the moonlight, holding her in the lushness of the garden he didn't make the mistake he made years ago. </p><p>He kissed her. </p><p>She went still for a moment, but soon she was kissing back, pressing into him and pouring every last bit of love she had harboured over the years into that kiss. She tasted of rose water and hibiscus tea. When they finally pulled away for air, they were smiling. </p><p>"That was my wish." She whispered, and Zuko's eyes sparkled. His heart felt full, and he leaned in to kiss her again. And again. After a while she pulled away, touching his cheek. </p><p>"Our friends. They're probably wondering where we are. We should see them." She murmured, her lips moving against his. He kissed her once more and nodded. He turned to leave and before he could move, she took his arm. He smiled, placing his hand over hers. </p><p>•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•☾☼☽•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•</p><p>You could hear your friends long before you and Zuko came up to the door. Sokka was drunkenly singing a Water Tribe fight song, Aang attempting to sing along despite not knowing the words. </p><p>Zuko pushed the door open, and Sokka stopped, letting out a cheer that Aang and Suki picked out. </p><p>"Finally you guys made it! Get lost along the way? Iroh got so tired of waiting for you he went to bed." Katara exclaimed, running up to embrace you. You let go of Zuko's arm and could see the look of regret that crossed his face, but he was soon busy with fighting off playful punches from Toph. Katara noticed the way you looked at him, and her smile grew even bigger. </p><p>"Finally, huh?" She asked. You nodded back at her and she hugged you again. Aang approached from behind her, his eyes full of glee. </p><p>"You guys did amazing tonight! The Earth King totally bought it, he asked me to make sure you invite him to the wedding." </p><p>You looked at Zuko, mirroring his expression of shock and blush before turning away. He moved to you, placing a hand on the small of your back before sliding it around your waist and pulling you against his side. </p><p>Aang looked confused, casting a look around the room. "You guys know that it's only us here, right?" Katara rolled her eyes as Suki laughed from the couch. </p><p>"I can't believe you're the Avatar sometimes, still." She teased Aang as Sokka laid down beside her, giving her a glare as she plucked a bottle from his hands and held it from his reach. </p><p>"Yeah, we know." Zuko replied to Aang, looking down at you with a smile. You grinned back, letting him guide you to a seat and sitting beside him. You leaned into him and he held you gingerly. You watched him blossom slowly, smiling wider and wider as the night went. You'd care about what your next move would be tomorrow. As he turned to you, pressing his lips to your forehead for a moment, you let yourself enjoy this tonight.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>